ToA: The Fonic crystals and the sword
by Blade Rakara
Summary: A new character named Blade is now introduced into Tales of the Abyss. His tale is within.
1. prolouge

ToA: The Fonic crystals And The Sword

Blade is owned by me and the other characters that are in this story are other peoples so yeah... by the way after the proluge Blade will no longer talk it will be told by me...

It has been 500 years since that day. I was a child born into a rich family, I dont know what happened to my parents but everyone says they were murdered by someone and they were right but they didnt know by who.

My butler, Shoney told me when i turned 16 he would tell me what really happened to my parents. I never found out because one week before my birthday he died unexpectedly in a fire, someone had set my mansion on fire.

I think i was uncontious then but i woke up when the fire started and got out of my home. I sat and watched the fire, it went on for three hours till the entire place was gone, or most of it i should say. After the fire i went and looked to see if anything was still there.

I went and i found a few things...

One of the things was a small metal box which was locked and i couldnt open it, the second one was a book and the third was my father's prized sword which he never let anyone touch.

I picked up my fathers sword and i hit the metal box with it hoping it would open and oddly enough it did. The box had a few more things in it...

It had 2 jewels and a set of instructions. I opened up the instructions and it had my fathers writing on it. It said "If you want to be more powerful in magic then insert one of the jewels into your arm".

I used my father's blade and i cut my arm and put the jewel into it. I then used my clothing as a wrapping for my arm so I wouldnt bleed everywhere.

I felt a little stronger and I said some strange words which i think were "kine nanki fonei" and my arm instantly healed.

I then read the last part of the instructions they read "Insert the other jewel into my blade". I put the jewel into the blade and the sword started glowing and i heard my father's voice. He said "My son, since you are hearing this you know we arent living anymore".

"Why father?" I asked immediantly

"I cannont tell you now as i am weak from talking to you this much". My father replied

"Why not, will you be able to contact me later?" I asked quickly

"Of course i will my son, I will contact you when the time is right. I will then tell you more. Good bye for now."

"Good bye father." I said as his voice faded

The blade hit the ground and lied there motionlessly. I went over and picked up the sword. "Father, I am going to borrow you're sword for a while, will that be ok?" I asked the sword hoping it would answer. It didnt and i assumed it was a yes.

I turned and looked at the book and opened it. There was nothing in there it was blank. I then felt a pain in my arm, the jewel was taking effect and my wound opened up and blood spilt on the book and it revealed some information.

The book said this...

"This book will only open by the the blood of a rich, noble family. This book will record everything you do from here on out all you need to do is write your full name and i will record everything afterword".  
I wrote my full name in the book and it shut itself and the title read

"The book of Trace: the undefeated swordsman.

"Thats my fathers name!" I exclaimed.

"Wow father was really a good swordsmen back when he was still alive. I'll never match up to him" I thought.

I put the book in my pocket and left the ruins of my mansion to see where my instincts would take me...

--

Well i suppose it isnt to bad so yeah, leave comments on what i should improve on sadly all i got is wordpad so no spell check for me... if i need to space more or anything tell me and ill try to work on it thanks!


	2. Ch 1

Chapter 1 The Pick-up lines of Horrible-ness

Blade left his burned home to find out why someone tryed to kill him and his home, only to find out that whoever burned down his house also killed everyone he knew.

"Why would someone do this... why to me? Why?" Blade thought to himself.

His home was next to Coral castle and he headed into it to lose himself...

As Blade walked through coral castle he heard a noise from down the hall.

"What was that?" Blade thought to himself. "Well guess i'll find out for myself then now won't I?"

Blade walked through the few halls that were left and saw some kid with red hair fighting with one of the castle's ghosts which held a red pearl in its mouth who Blade Whimsically called Mephero.

"HEY!!" Blade yelled down the halls. "WHY ARE YOU KILLING MY MEPHERO!! KNOCK IT OFF!!"

Blade ran through the halls and rammed into the red haired kid then proceeded to take down the guy with the pac-man belt (yes jade has a pac-man belt in case some of you didnt know, but back to the story) he then look at the blond haired guy and took him down to. he looked at the one of the girls of the bunch and just stopped in his tracks.

"Wow, I didnt think i would find such a beautiful lady to be in this run down place, and how are we today my beautiful princess? The names Blade." Blade said quite oddly like (he hasent been in contact with a woman since his mother was murdered and only went with what his butler told him.)

"Um... What kind words?" The girl had said "I'm Tear, pleased to meet you.

"Now then Tear i have a very serious question for you." Blade had started to sound more confident, "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

"Oh wow, that's probably one of the worst pick-up lines I've ever gotten... But nice try though" Tear said nicely.

"Damn it" Blade said while going over to the "Old-looking guy"

"Hey, I think I know your name..." Blade said looking at Him intensely

"Well, what do you know some who _THINKS_ they know who i am... My name is Colonel Jade Curtiss from the Malkuth Empire"

"Holy crap i knew i knew who you were... oh you were Jade the Necromancer... oh snap I'm so sorry about that last hit I wouldn't have had if i knew it was you..." Blade said apologizing

Blade left Jade and walked over to a little girl and wondered

"_Why is she hanging on to red hair so intensely_? _Well seems I'm about to find out_."

"Hey you, little miss flat-chest why are you hanging on him so Intensely?" Blade asked now sensing a very grim future...

"HEY, WHO ARE _YOU_ CALLING FLAT-CHESTED? I HAPPEN TO BE LUKE'S BRIDE-TO-BE!" My name is Anise by the way."

"Um... wow, sorry about that... so you must be this Luke she was just talking about..." Blade asked the red-haired guy.

"Yeah that's the name im known by and she can't get it through her head that i am not going to marry her!"

Luke said trying to get a way from Anise.

"Wait, wait, wait. Lemme guess, you must be Guy right?" Blade asked the Blonde.

"Um.. yeah but how did you know?" Guy asked Blade.

"When I rammed into you and you bumped Tear you kinda spazed and ran away... the only swordsman I've heard of that does that is you..." Blade answered.

"Great now i have a reputation? When did that happen?" Guy complained.

"Oh well so um... why were you fighting my Mephero? He's my Mephero if you wanted his jewel to open that door you could have asked" Blade told them.

"And besides i can take you down there anyway... come follow me."


	3. Ch 2

Chapter 2

The Odd style with random words

They went down the Stairs and Luke started getting a strange feeling about the machine that was down on one of the basement floors.

"Hey, um... can we get past this place already I want to get to the top of this place and fight Arietta, this place is given me a weird feeling." Luke said nervously

"Hey, dont worry we will get there (eventually)..." Blade said quietly

"What you say?" Luke asked quickly

"Oh, nothing, nothing important anyway." Blade answered

They walked through multiple more stairs and found a ghost with a green jewel in it's mouth Blade called this one Kuro.

Kuro was looking very scared of something and Blade ran over to it and asked what was wrong.

"Kan ofei shinki alkione" Kuro said.

"What, well that is a bad thing indeed." Blade said stunned.

"What the Hell did that thing just say?" Luke demanded

"Ok, for one thing Kuro isn't a _Thing _He's one of my friends, and second he said that some young girl came by and scared him."

"Arietta I asume." Jade said out of the blue

"Ok then now I think its time for me to help with this fight, no one scares Kuro and gets away with it." Blade snapped

They took Kuro with them to reasure him, while they went up more stairs they found a blue jewel ghost Blade called Koshi.

Koshi was the same way as with Kuro and Blade grew alot angrier at Arietta.

"Alright that's it, I,m going up there and she is going down." Blade said starting into a sprint.

"Wait a Minute." Jade stopped Blade in his tracks.

"What do you want?" Blade asked impatiantly

"Youre not that skilled with a sword yet are you?" Jade asked him

"Um... I have my own style but I've never used it against an actual oponnent before... My Butler told me i was very skilled though and took my Father's love for Swordfighting." Blade told Jade

"Oh, that's intresting do you have any special skills?" Jade asked Blade

"Um... no I do not what i did was yell random words and used very odd combo's on the training dummies and it worked for me..." Blade said

"So in other words... No." Jade ultimatly answered

"Yes..." Blade said sadly

"Get better." Jade said bluntly

"Yeah thanks that tells me a lot." Blade stammered

"Oh doesn't it?" Jade asked  
"No it doesn't." Blade answered

_"Man this guy is infuriating"_ Blade thought to himself.

"Well anyway we must get to the top and see what holds for us now"

They took Kuro and Koshi and headed to the top of the castle.


End file.
